The Bloody Darkness
by Bellamy49
Summary: Edward left Bella. Well let's just say 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. The Cullen's just made a very bad enemy.
1. Chapter 1

The Bloody Darkness

_**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated on my other stories but this story has been playing on mind for a while. So I thought I would post the preface out first so you let me know what you think. Anyway on with the story. Enjoy!**_

**Preface**

I wasn't the same Bella I didn't care about a lot of people. I made my way through life-or existence whatever- without actually seeing anything. When you're my age time just starts to mash together then I met him he made me think twice about the way I was living. He made me want to be a better person but then he ripped it away from me. At that moment I vowed that him and his so-called family would meet there end soon. What's the saying 'hell hath no fury like a women scorned'. They won't know what's hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It all started when he said those words. "I don't want you."

I didn't really hear anything else he said. Why don't we start from the start. I met Edward Cullen almost a year ago. I had heard of the Cullen's before that they were vegetarians that they didn't feed off of humans. To be honest never completely believed the people-things whatever you want to call us blood-thirsty monsters take your pick.

Then I met them in the small town of Forks I was living with my -who knows how many greats- nephew Charlie Swan. I stayed with the family. Charlie knew what I was but as he put it we are still 'family'. Never trust a vampire especially a cold one because at some point we will hurt. No matter how much they claim to love you they will still screw you over.

As you have probably gathered by now I am not a Cold one those pathetic creatures actually think it's just them and the wolves but how wrong they are. Everything anybody has ever heard of is real for example demons, angels and if you want to get technically fairies, witches, trolls the list goes on and on. I'm not going to bore you with that though. Let's just say I think there is about 3 maybe 4 types of vampires out there.

The cold ones very conspicuous and arrogant. Little history lesson for you the Volturi don't like cold ones knowing about the rest of us even though their superiors shall we say are my kind. More importantly I am there superior they think I don't know about what Aro does with his guard but I do. I am going to use it to my advantage with my plan to destroy the Cullen Clan. Aro won't take a lot of convincing seeing as he wants the Cullen's as well but only because there the biggest coven out there besides the Guard. Alice. Alice is the key to getting what I want from Aro. He wants her- badly.

That's one then you have the weird ones they are strange I don't know a lot about them. I have met a few of them and I will say one thing there tattoos are gorgeous. They aren't bit they are marked strange process that I'm not going to get into.

Then there is us the most inconspicuous kind of vampire we look like humans we even have a heartbeat buts its very faint but I have the ability to be more human like enhancing my heart beat and dulling down my strength it makes me very weak. It helps me fit in. All of my kind have the ability to control minds and shift into animals we are easier to kill but it's getting close to us that's the hard part. We can go out in the sunlight without sparkling-how gay really- and burning into a pile of ash. We do have fangs you can always tell the age of my kind by the length of their fangs. Mine are quite long as I am almost coming up on my 3000th birthday give or take a few decades. I also have a few other abilities I'm not going to reveal all of them right now we still have a long way to go. I will tell you though that I am also a sponge I absorb any powers I come in contact with. Which comes in very handy especially when I met Jane and Alec.

Before I go on I want to tell you a bit about myself. I was born in 480 BC in Germany to a very poor family. My father was a raging alcoholic and my mother was oblivious to his faults. She always thought he was the perfect husband. She never thought different not even when he came home one night -when I was 17- and told her he had lost our shack to a rich man – that lived on the edge of town in the forest- in a game of Gluckhaus (Lucky Pig). Which was basic dice game win or lose no other options. Although the rich man promised dad he could keep the shack if he gave him his youngest girl. Which just happened to be, guess who.

Me.

My mother came to me the next morning and said it was for the good of the family. That I had to do this in order for my siblings to have a normal life. She was willing to give up her daughter for the stupid move of her husband. I was heartbroken. If Lillian -my older sister- was there she would have fought against them but I wasn't strong enough. I tried but my father came in and knocked me out.

I awoke later that night in a horse and carriage on my way to my own personal hell. I was with him till I was 19 when one night he came home early from work and found one of the young butlers and I having sex in his kitchen. He killed the butler in the kitchen. As he tried to protect me and fought master off while I made a run for it because I wasn't just our master's personal maid I was also his sex slave –unwilling slave but that didn't matter to him.

I didn't make it far before he tackled me to the ground and proceeded to beat me to death –as far as he knew. He left me there to die when a nomad vampire passing through town found me –barely breathing, barely alive. He turned me. Turned me into what I am today.

When I awoke for the first time in my life I felt powerful and strong, like I could defeat anyone and anything. For the first time in my entire life I felt in control. I made my way back to his house and killed him in his sleep. He was my first kill and he definitely wasn't my last.

I spent a couple of centuries with my maker before we went our separate ways. I haven't seen him since and don't plan to anytime soon. Like the Cullen's, he too became a "vegetarian". _Sneer. _How pathetic? We are vampires. VAMPIRES. Humans are our food nothing more, nothing less. Blood bags. Less than blood bags. The Cullen's drew me in and made me feel accepted, loved. Then shattered it in a matter of seconds. I hate them. I HATE THEM.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is my story of how I destroyed the Cullen's.


End file.
